Answer me
by XxSaphirezxX
Summary: "Just say yes." GokuderaXOC ONE-SHOT


Title: Answer me

Summary: "Just say yes."

**I don't own anything except my OC /OCs, and the idea.**

**GokuderaXOC**

**A requested fic. **

**Dedicated to "HeizeruKento"**

**OOC alert!**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

The sun rose steadily above the eastern sky. Streaks of golden sunlight found their way into Mae's little haven, a gentle reminder for the girl that the day was starting. Most days she would settle for another five minutes of snoozing before getting up, but on this day, she was reluctant to do so. She was already awake.

Clutching the pillow tightly with one arm and cuddling her stuffed toy puppy with the other, she debated on whether she should go to school for the day, or simply skip school altogether. In the end the logical side of her brain urged her to go. _'Why should he affect your decision? It's not worth getting bitten to death by Hibari.'_ The voice spoke.

At the mention of the school's prefect, she blanched and practically flew out of her room. As usual, Mae rushed with her routine, had a bowl of cereal for breakfast and headed off to school.

"Bye dad! Bye mom!" She greeted with a smile at the picture placed on top of the mantel before walking out of the living room. After locking the door, Mae turned, half-hoping that Gokudera would be waiting for her there as before, but of course, he wasn't.

* * *

Grasping onto what little shred of hope she had left, she marched into the institution, vowing to greet him even if she ignored her. But once she reached the classroom, the brunette hesitated at the doorway.

'_Should I go in? What if he's there? What if he's not? What if he's there and he's still intent on ignoring me? I can't stay out here forever though…'_

Heaving a mental sigh she entered the classroom, only to have her resolve shaken when she noticed that his seat was empty. _'Both Sawada and Yamamoto are already here… If he's not here then…'_

Her eyes scanned the room. Her cousin's seat was empty. _'Oh joy! They're both not here. One can only imagine where they've gone to.'_

Despite her turn of thoughts, she plastered a smile on her face and greeted her classmates as she usually did, thanking those who wished her a happy birthday.

Mae scurried to her seat and pretended to study, glancing up at the door every now and then to see if he had come.

_**Ring!**_ Alas, the bell rung.

'_He won't be coming.'_ A little voice in her mind said.

Mae nodded in resignation, her lips quivering when she noticed that even her cousin failed to show up.

* * *

Hundreds of students bustled along the corridors, the bell sounding to remind them that it was time to go home. No students needed further encouragement. Clustered in groups of twos, threes and more the students hurried out of the building to head home, in hopes of avoiding Hibari's wrath if they linger any longer than they should.

Mae, however, took her time. She was not in a happy mood. Aside from faking a few smiles at those who greeted her from time to time, Mae kept her head down along the way.

Upon reaching her locker, she unlocked it with practiced moves, pausing when she saw a card placed neatly on top of her books. It looked simple. Colours of blue, violet and indigo stretched from one end to the other. The words "Happy Birthday" were sprinkled with silver glitter on the surface of the card, a deep contrast against the dark background.

She quirked an eyebrow, pausing to look for a name, she knew she did not need one when she spotted the handwriting. _'Gokudera!'_ Mae thought with a smile.

_**Meet me at the usual place after school. Have something to tell you.**_

_**-You know who**_

_**PS: Happy Birthday**_

Mae rolled her eyes heaven-ward, _'Short and brief as always, can't even take the time to give me a proper greeting. Oh well! He did give me a card…'_

Punching a fist in the air, she let out a squeal of delight and screamed, "Yes!" She carried on, ignoring the looks students were giving her, until she noticed a certain dark haired prefect heading her way.

'_Hibari? He looks pissed off.' _It took a minute or two before her brain kicked in. Hibari was heading _**her**_ way.

For the life of her, all Mae could do was yelp and run away as if her very being depended on it. And for those few short seconds, it did.

* * *

Mae skidded to a halt just a few blocks away from the café and paused to breathe. Panting, she turned to see if Hibari had followed her, heaving a sigh of relief when she noted he did not.

Mae straightened her shirt and tugged her hair; an attempt to look presentable. Nodding at her own reflection in the window of a nearby shop, Mae walked on.

Managing the grin that threatened to appear, she put on a poker face.

'_Ok Mae. Calm down. Calm down! It'll be alright, same as always.'_ Mae reassured herself. _'Finally! Just turn here-.'_

Mae stopped dead on her tracks, her thoughts coming to a halt along with her. "A-a…" Mae's voice failed to work as her brain registered the scene she saw.

"M-Miku…" Mae whispered.

To say her heart stopped, would be an understatement.

Standing several feet away from Mae were Miku and Gokudera. Kissing.

Though Mae could not see Gokudera's face, his hair and height gave him away. From the back, Miku's light brown hair stood out and the curls were unmistakable. Miku, being shorter than him, had stood up on her toes, blocking Gokudera's view of Mae.

And for that, Mae was grateful. She did not want him to see her; neither did she have the heart to look at him.

Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, Mae casted one last longing glance at the couple and strode off.

* * *

_Several hours later_

Mae sat, perched at the very edge of the bench in the dead of the winter night. Stealing a quick glance at her wristwatch, she frowned. It was already 11pm, one hour left, just one hour before the end of her 16th birthday. The girl sighed, biting her lower lip in frustration as she felt the dull ache tug her heart.

Somewhere in her heart, she wished with all her might that he would find her soon… but another part of her kept screaming for her to give up. _'It's no use,'_ the other part whispered, the words only for her to hear. _'He won't be coming. Just give it up.'_ It said.

Little by little, her hope began to fade.

Sitting in the middle of the park, Mae sighed. She had stopped crying hours ago, but the scene kept repeating over and over again in her head like a broken CD. '_Was that his answer?_' She pondered, but her mind drifted off to other things.

She recalled the last time they held a real conversation: The day he began avoiding her. That day, he made her believe she committed a terrible mistake.

_**Flashback**_

"_I-I-I like you, Gokudera!" Mae blushed, secretly proud of herself for being able to convey her feelings to her best friend. But even so, she set her eyes on her feet and did not dare look up._

_Moments passed and she became increasingly aware of her own heart beat and the silence that had befallen them both._

_Gokudera placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump at the sudden contact. She gasped, her eyes wide open._

"_Sorry." The silver-haired boy mumbled._

"_I…" He started, but clicked his tongue in annoyance as he tried to figure out a way to answer her. "I'll think about it."_

_With that said he turned around and walked away, his steps short and brisk. Mae watched, dumbfounded, at his retreating figure, wondering if she had made the worst mistake of her life._

_**End of flashback**_

Like magic, he stopped talking to her. She never saw him anywhere apart from class and whenever she took the initiative to talk to him, he would find an excuse to leave. After countless attempts of trying, she too gave up. What was the use? He would have to come out of his shell sooner or later. He couldn't avoid her forever… could he?

Mae convinced herself that he couldn't, that he wouldn't.

And then… _she_ came into the picture.

Ever since the arrival of Mae's cousin, Miku, a week ago, Gokudera was always seen with the other girl. This happened so frequently that students started to question whether the two were a couple. Gokudera and Miku would always deny it, but since then Mae had sensed a change in him. He was avoiding her; that much she knew…

But to think he would do such a thing on her birthday! The pain in her heart took a turn for the worst.

Deep in thought, Mae failed to notice the figure approaching her until he spoke.

"Where were you?" Gokudera asked through clenched teeth.

Mae yelped at the sudden break of silence and flinched at the tone of his voice. "G-Gokudera…?" She spoke, thinking it was only a figment of her imagination.

"I've searching all over for you. Miku was worried!"

Hearing Miku's name, Mae snapped. At that moment, she did not care if it was all just a dream.

"There you go again! Miku this, Miku that. If you care so much about her, why didn't you just stay and console her than, huh?" Mae lashed out, her tone dripping with anger.

Gokudera clenched his fist. He was beyond furious. What's with her?! Didn't she know how scared he was for her when she did not turn up? What if something had happened to her and he didn't know it? What if it was too late when he found her? Those thoughts have been circling in his mind the second he noticed her no-show. And here she was blabbering about something he couldn't make sense of.

"What's your problem?"

"No. What's your problem?" She yelled, emphasizing the word 'your'. Tears of frustration blurred her vision but she blinked them away, refusing to breakdown in front of him of all people.

Expecting a reply but receiving none, Mae shook her head.

"Forget it. I'm leaving." Mae muttered.

He grabbed hold of her as she moved to leave. Mae tried to yank and pry her arm off but he would not have any of it. Flustered, she heaved a sigh of frustration and proceeded to ignore him, choosing to look ahead instead of facing him.

Gokudera cursed silently and asked her to turn around, his voice soft but demanding. When she did not, he spoke.

"Why are you being so difficult? What's wrong?" He growled, the hold on his composure slipping fast.

And in that moment, she burst.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!You know very well what's wrong. You were gone, Gokudera, you idiot, for so long! And all of a sudden, a card popped up out of nowhere asking me to meet you. So fine, I did as I was told. I went. I was ecstatic, thinking to myself '_Finally, after so long you're talking to me again!_'

"I rushed out of school to meet you and almost got bitten to death by Hibari I'll have you know. And when I finally got there, I saw you two…" She paused. "Well. You should know what you did."

The last statement was soft and devoid of any emotion.

"What? What, pray tell, did we do to make you this upset?" He sneered with an unreadable expression.

Irked by his tone and angered by his denial, she screamed at him. "You kissed her, didn't you?!"

Mae's voice echoed through the night, bouncing off everything in its path as she watched astonishment made its way onto Gokudera's face.

"I like you. I always have. How could you? Even after I told you… Without warning, you…" Her voice broke off. Fresh tears glistened in her eyes. Mae had had enough of the conversation.

Frustrated, angry, confused and upset, Mae pushed herself off the bench; forgetting for a moment that Gokudera had not let go of her.

"Let go." Mae said, she was tired of everything. What a wonderful way to celebrate her birthday, she thought to herself.

"No." Came the quick response.

Her temper flared and she turned around to give him a piece of her mind, but what happened next set her heart racing like wild fire.

Their lips met.

Mae froze, stunned.

Gathering her wits, she pushed him off and scurried away as far as he allowed. Unfortunately for the girl, Gokudera had an iron grip.

"Y-you! You did it on purpose!" She pointed accusingly at him with her free hand. Her hands trembled and her face burned with embarrassment.

He narrowed his eyes at her before shooting her an arrogant grin. "So what if I did?"

Mae gasped, aghast. "You. Wha- What….?"

For the first time in her life, she was at a loss for words.

Silence befell them.

Noting that she had calmed down a little, Gokudera loosened his grip on her slowly before releasing her entirely.

He sighed, "Feel better?"

Mae blushed, recalling the scene, but shook her head in response, still unable to speak. Her mind was a blank as she stared up at him in a daze.

Shooting her an irritated glare, Gokudera clicked his tongue in annoyance before speaking, "You've misunderstood. I had something in my eye and Miku helped me get rid of it."

At the mention of her cousin's name, Mae's eye twitched and she shot him the best retort she could think of.

"Oh? How convenient!"

"Would you stop it already? You're being childish. Enough is enough!" He bellowed, clenching his fist in the process.

"You abandoned me…" Her voice was soft and calm when she spoke, but the words alone struck him at the core and he was rooted to the spot.

"It's not what friends do. I kept waiting for you, Gokudera. I thought to myself that even if you reject me, we could still remain friends. But every time I tried to talk to you, you ignore me. Whenever I tried to approach you, you would avoid me as if I'm a disease. So tell me, who's the one being childish here?" Mae ended her little speech by giving him a look, but her efforts were in vain because he kept staring at her without a response.

What was only a mere five seconds seemed like eternity before he finally spoke, his voice softer than usual. "I've never thought of rejecting you."

Mae glanced at him with widened eyes, surprised by his confession.

Tearing away from her gaze, he continued, "You were never really alone. I only avoided you because I didn't know what to say. I was…" He trailed off. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist until this knuckles were white. Why was it so hard to say? He thought to himself.

A touch from Mae was all it took to bring him back to reality. She had put a hand over his fist. All signs of distress in her eyes were gone, in their place, confusion and… a sign of worry?

"It's alright…" She began. "You don't have to say anymore. It's entirely my fault. I'm sor-."

Seizing his chance, Gokudera shoved a box into her face before she could apologize, his face a glowing red.

Eying the box the size of the palm of his hand, she deviated from the box to him and back to the box again. Gokudera sighed.

"Would you take it already? We're running out of time!" He whined, glaring at her to hide his embarrassment.

Mae stifled a giggle, wondering just how they managed to switch from being angry with each other to their usual easy-going selves. Shrugging, she took the black velvet, raised an eyebrow at him and proceeded to lift the lid up.

It was a simple ring.

Carved on the surface of the ring were the letters "_HXM"_. Taped to the inner side of the lid was a card with the writings "_**Be my girlfriend?**_"

She shot him a surprised glance before looking back at the card to double-check the words. _'No way! This is too sudden!'_ She thought to herself, feeling perplexed yet joyful at the same time.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Mae whispered.

He twitched with annoyance. Don't know what to say? Who was she kidding? Wasn't she the one who confessed to him before?!

Gokudera slapped his forehead in frustration and grabbed her shoulders with both his hands. Goodness, he wanted to shake some sense into her!

"Just say yes!" He yelled, agitation gnawing at him from all sides.

She blinked twice before nodding her head and just when he thought she agreed, Mae leaned up and pecked him on the lips; surprising even herself at the bold gesture.

She grinned at him, "How's that for an answer?"

Mae would have gotten away with it, if her traitorous body did not decide to betray her then. She sneezed, shivering as her body tried to maintain heat after hours of sitting in the cold.

Gokudera shook his head and muttered just loud enough for her to hear. "Trust you to go around without a jumper at this time of year."

He shook out of his sweater and slung it over her shoulders.

Snaking an arm around her waist, he nudged her in the right direction. No words were needed; she knew he meant it was time to go.

Mae smiled as she thought with glee, _'Yes! Best. Birthday. Ever!'_

As if on cue, the clock struck midnight and bells could be heard from all around. Mae sighed mentally, _'It was…'_

* * *

**THE END! Hope you all like it. :D**


End file.
